


Ramblins a no importance

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, D&D, Depends on how hard you squint, Gen, Pale Relationship, flushed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Be as harsh as you wish, I'm using this for practice, if anything is OOC or something like that, I hope to only improve.





	Ramblins a no importance

**Author's Note:**

> Be as harsh as you wish, I'm using this for practice, if anything is OOC or something like that, I hope to only improve.

You were a Tiefling, you were never meant to last, your body was only slightly better than that of a human’s you were fleeting but she was not, she was as eternal as the sun, she was going to live much longer than you. And that tore you up on the inside, you would never go quietly into that dark night as long as she lived, you were going to find a way to get rid of this accursed body and become something much like her, eternal. She was a Sun Elf, a race that rarely was ever seen gallivanting around with less “sophisticated” races, but she was different, she thought we were amusing, she found us adorable in the way one would think of a puppy. Her bronze skin and dark ebony hair (which you assume isn’t natural, you would know a thing or two about unnatural hair colors) made a beautiful blend that you couldn’t help but stare at when she was moving around camp, helping or talking to others. (You will never let anyone tell you that you stared for too long, she was a work of art, it was only natural to look)

 

This group of yours was interesting, to say the least, A Tiefling Warlock, Tabaxi Rogue, Minotaur Fighter and a Sun Elf Cleric, a regular bunch of oddities. You had come across the cat and giant bull first, Nepeta and Equius respectively. You hired them both to be bodyguards while you tried to unlock the secrets of your ancestors ancient pact with a creature of untold power, you spent many months exploring various sea side dungeons, coastal towns and towers, trying to find any clue of the sea creature that granted your family your abilities, along your adventures you came across oddity, this one much different than your two animal friends, she was radiant yet paradoxically pale, she was like the sun, beautiful and wondrous. She joined you three out of her own desires. (And because you were lacking a healer, she couldn’t stand to see such pitiable creatures like us get hurt) The Cat and Bull took to her quickly, they became the best of friends while you tried to pull the cool and aloof employer. (None of them bought it, but they were content to let you pretend you didn’t enjoy their presence since liked being friends with you.)  
  
When she came into your lives, your goals changed, you started looking into ways to expand your life span first, you kept up the facade of uncovering the ancient pact, but that was secondary in your mind now. This was cemented when she spoke to you during one of your trademark outrages, letting your innate anger blind you while your magical powers were let loose. You were much like a barbarian, but you were out of your own control during your furies. And still she somehow managed to talk you down, unflinching and with zero fear, she walked up to you, dodging your haphazardly thrown spells with ease, she whispered soft words and gently papped your cheek. After which the anger drained out of you, leaving you tired but relaxed. (She never told you what she said, but she smiles brightly every time you reminiscence about the experience)  
  
  
“Eridan, What Are You Writing?” Kanaya asks, a questioning look evident on her face, her beautiful bronze skin shimmering by the campfire. You summon up a quick nonsensical grumble and a trademark sneer. “nothin kan, i’m just wwritin about our journey so far, so people havve a timeline a my glory. i’m just on the part wwhere wwe savved that one towwn from the krakken champion a the Queen Bitch herself” You respond, hoping that she didn’t see anything when you closed your journal.

“Eridan Dear, I Believe That It’s Actually The Bitch-Queen, Hope She Isn’t The One Who Granted Your Ancestors Your Powers, If She Is, I Pity You More Than Usual.” Her questioning look turns into a soft smile as she paps your cheek. “Go To Sleep, I Have First Watch” Your sneer turns into a scowl for a quick moment, annoyed at being corrected on something trivial as such, it goes away when she touches your cheek, her warmth very welcome on your own colder gray skin. You can only nod when she mentions sleep, you are assaulted by thoughts of sleeping before you groggily stand up. (You didn’t know when your own strength left you) She helps you up and lingers for a moment, confident you won’t fall, she lets you move to your tent as she moves to tend to the campfire. Your group was a bit odd with tents, Nepeta and Equius shared one, you had your own but Kanaya never used one, nor did she even seem like she had one. Once you offered to share with her, but you assume you were too forward because she got slightly flustered and looked away, mumbling about not needing sleep.(She looked so soft and vulnerable, so pitiable.)

You apologized but aren’t sure if it was forgiven, hopefully it was. You have started up a weird tradition when you go to sleep, you pretend to be asleep but use it as a time to just watch her in her natural state, to observe her, to admire her. She is a work of art and you are utterly obsessed with her.   
  
  
Part of you wonders how long he intends to keep watching you when he pretends to sleep, part of you wonders why doesn’t he just stay up and sit with you, so you two can chat away or enjoy the companionable silence. Another part of you thinks it’s cute when he steals furtive glances at you like he’s a young child wanting something but not wanting to get in trouble for it. Perhaps you might have to entice him to come out and talk with you more, or entice him to just act upon his own feelings. You may or may not feel the same way about him, but that’s for yourself to know and for him to find out. With a small smirk, you glance towards the tent he has before sitting yourself facing it over the fire, you enjoy the movements he makes while trying to watch you and pretend to sleep at the same time. He’s like a goblin who’s trying to snatch away a wheel of cheese, poorly. You’ll just watch him tonight, hopefully he’ll do something tomorrow, if not, you’ll have to speed this game along. Heh, how fun that would be.


End file.
